Les regrets d'une Reine
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: J'ai accepté l'idée de la Sélection pour détourner l'attention des sujets d'Illéa afin qu'ils oublient les conflits qui ont éclaté dans notre royaume et me voilà, maintenant, à attendre avec anxiété que quelqu'un vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au-devant de mon avenir.


**Me voilà pour la première fois sur ce fandom avec un OS centré sur Eadlyn.**

 **Cet OS prend place après le quatrième tome de _La Sélection,_ quelques mois plus tard après la fin du livre.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Les regrets d'une Reine**

Je suis angoissée et cette simple constatation m'agace au plus haut point. J'ai tout pour moi, la richesse, la beauté, la gloire et bientôt, le trône. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une boule au ventre en constatant que je ne suis plus si sûre de mon choix, que j'aimerais faire un retour en arrière pour m'expliquer, pour avouer ce que j'éprouve réellement. Là, devant ma glace, je me sens plus seule que jamais et j'ai l'impression de porter sur mes épaules un poids bien trop grand. J'ai accepté l'idée de la Sélection pour détourner l'attention des sujets d'Illéa afin qu'ils oublient les conflits qui ont éclaté dans notre royaume et me voilà, maintenant, à attendre avec anxiété que quelqu'un vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au-devant de mon avenir. C'est mon accession en tant que Reine que l'on fête aujourd'hui, ce matin. Et ce soir, mes fidèles sujets assisteront à mon mariage avec Kile, mon ami d'enfance, le fils de la meilleure amie de ma mère. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là juste pour aider mes parents ? Cette Sélection n'était qu'une mascarade, une simple comédie que je jouais en pensant que la solitude serait ma seule amie en ce monde. J'ai évincé chaque prétendant un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux, les deux seuls hommes avec qui j'appréciais vraiment discuter, sans même penser que je finirais par en choisir un et par déclarer nos fiançailles devant le royaume tout entier. Quand je songe à ce jour, j'ai encore en tête l'expression d'Henri, son sourire franc quand il m'a avoué qu'il préférait que nous soyons de bons amis plutôt qu'un mari et une femme. Kile a mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il était l'heureux élu et j'admets que je me suis surprise moi-même. Je n'ai rien éprouvé de plus que de l'amitié envers lui et, malgré les baisers que nous avons échangés, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue de la justesse de mon choix.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, dévoilant ma mère qui me sourit avec tendresse. Le simple fait de la voir me rassure et je lui retourne son sourire avant de m'observer à nouveau dans le miroir. La robe que je porte est bordeaux, parée de rubis et autres pierres précieuses rouges. Je l'aime bien, elle est jolie mais je sais qu'elle ne servira qu'à mon couronnement et que je devrai la changer avant la cérémonie du mariage. Ma mère s'approche et nous regarde toutes les deux à travers la glace, ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. Il y a de cela quelques semaines, elle est tombée malade et j'ai bien cru que la fin de notre bonheur familial était venue. Mais elle est là, rayonnante de joie et de santé, prête à me faire la morale pour m'éviter le moindre faux pas. Certains habitants d'Illéa ne comprennent pas pourquoi mon père a décidé de me céder le trône alors que lui et ma mère sont encore en vie. Il n'est pas facile pour lui d'expliquer qu'il veut s'assurer de pouvoir passer encore plusieurs années avec ma mère en raison de son état. Même si elle n'a pas encore eu de rechute, le médecin du palais estime qu'elle devrait faire le moins de choses possible et se tenir à l'écart de tout stress, donc à l'écart du trône et de tous les problèmes qui y sont liés. Résultat, je vais porter la couronne et montrer à tout ce petit monde que je suis la digne héritière de Maxon et America. Et pour cela, en plus de devenir Reine, je vais épouser Kile. Étrangement, ce constat me tire un frisson et je baisse les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de ma mère. Je n'aime pas faire preuve de faiblesse, encore moins devant mes parents mais ma mère arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle comprenne que je doute de mon choix.

\- Eadlyn, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Je me demandais simplement comment tout allait se dérouler.

Mauvais point, je recommence à lui mentir. Mais c'est dur pour moi de me confier sur mon avenir car elle s'est retrouvée de l'autre côté de la Sélection, elle a subi le choix de mon père, elle n'a pas eu à réfléchir sur la personne qui vivrait à ses côtés. Je dois impérativement me ressaisir, je vais changer de titre dans quelques minutes et il est hors de question de décevoir mon père. La tête haute, je remercie ma mère pour sa présence et je lui demande ensuite de me laisser seule. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour arranger mon chignon et prendre une expression sérieuse. Le peuple a assez attendu, je peux jouer mon rôle tel qu'il a été écrit lors de ma naissance. Un majordome vient me chercher pour me conduire à la salle du trône où mes parents ont pris place, debout, prêts à m'accueillir pour la cérémonie. J'avance à pas lents et mesurés, ignorant les caméras qui retransmettent en direct chacun de mes mouvements. Dans un froissement de tissu, je m'incline devant mon père, baissant la tête comme le souhaite la coutume. Le silence qui s'installe me pèse, je n'aime pas entendre les battements précipités de mon cœur qui s'affole. Mais là aussi, je reste calme en extérieur, attendant que mon père se décide enfin à prendre la parole pour en finir le plus tôt possible.

\- Eadlyn Schreave, jurez-vous de veiller sur Illéa avec bienveillance et objectivité ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Jurez-vous de ne jamais mettre en danger la vie des vôtres ?

\- Je le jure.

Et c'est ainsi durant un temps qui me paraît s'étirer à l'infini. Quand enfin les formules d'usage sont terminées, je sens le poids de la couronne que l'on pose sur ma tête et je me relève, me tournant vers les invités du palais et vers les caméras, souriant à mes sujets avec un air que je veux joyeux même si le cœur n'y est pas. Voilà déjà un grand pas d'effectué mais je ne suis pas à mon aise, loin de là. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place, de jouer une fois de plus les hypocrites. Quand arrive le banquet du couronnement, j'ai la gorge tellement nouée que je picore dans mon assiette du bout de ma fourchette, sans le moindre appétit. À ma droite, mon père tente de me détendre avec des plaisanteries mais rien ne marche, je m'affole à l'idée d'unir bientôt ma vie à celle de Kile. Et si j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de mon existence en le choisissant lui plutôt qu'un autre de mes prétendants ? Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je dois penser, je suis Eadlyn Schreave, Reine d'Illéa, fille de Maxon et America Schreave. Je suis une personne hautaine, sûre et très déterminée, pas une jeune femme fleur bleue à la recherche de son prince charmant. Ce comportement que j'ai actuellement n'est pas le mien, quelque chose a changé. Qu'est devenue l'Eadlyn qui passait des heures devant son miroir pour être parfaite ? Celle qui rabaissait tout le monde d'un simple regard ? Elle a disparu le jour-même où j'ai annoncé mes fiançailles avec mon ami d'enfance, comme si elle me reprochait de ne pas continuer seule sur le chemin du trône. J'ai toujours prôné mon indépendance et me voilà bientôt liée à un homme que je ne suis même pas certaine d'aimer.

\- Eadlyn, souffle ma mère avec inquiétude.

Sans doute croit-elle que je suis malade, que j'ai une perte d'appétit due à un quelconque virus mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis juste très anxieuse. Peut-être même trop anxieuse. Mais qui ne le serait pas à ma place. Je pose mes couverts et offre aux invités le plus pur de tous mes sourires avant de chercher Kile du regard. Il se trouve en compagnie d'Henri et je remarque aussitôt qu'ils plaisantent. L'absence d'Erik, l'interprète, me marque tout de suite et je baisse les yeux rapidement. Alors que le repas se termine enfin, je rejoins les couturières et différentes domestiques qui m'aident à me débarrasser de ma robe du couronnement pour enfiler celle de mariée. Étrangement, elle est plus légère que la précédente, le tissu est bien différent et je suis heureuse de me sentir moins lourde. L'étoffe blanche semble onduler à chacun de mes mouvements et elle s'accorde avec le diadème qui repose sur ma tête. J'enlève un par un mes bijoux d'or et de rubis pour les remplacer par de l'argent et des diamants, admirant l'accord parfait entre ma tenue et les détails accessoires. Une couturière réajuste rapidement le bustier tandis qu'une des domestiques s'affaire à dérouler mon chignon pour laisser ma chevelure retomber sur mes épaules. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, je me sens Reine mais je n'ai toujours pas ce sentiment de bien faire. Et si Kile décidait de se défiler à la dernière minute ? Et si je me retrouvais humiliée devant tout le royaume d'Illéa par un simple non prononcé de la part de mon ami d'enfance ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans mon esprit, à un point tel que je chancèle avant de m'asseoir, congédiant les domestiques et les couturières d'un mouvement du poignet. Non, je ne suis pas prête à me marier mais je ne peux plus faire demi-tour.

Les invités du palais semblent plus joyeux que lors du couronnement et je perçois leurs murmures incessants ainsi que les interrogations que certains se posent. Il y en a qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai choisi Kile et non Henri, d'autres qui s'inquiètent de savoir si le costume du marié sera plus beau que celui que portait mon père le jour de son union avec ma mère. Ce sont des questions qui me paraissent bien futiles à côtés des miennes car je joue là mon avenir tout entier. Avec un sourire de circonstance, je m'avance vers l'estrade, montant tranquillement les quelques marches en faisant claquer mes talons. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les joues qui chauffent un peu à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec mon mari ce soir et mon estomac se noue quand Kile monte à son tour. Il est sublime dans son costume et il arbore un air légèrement amusé qui me tire un petit sourire. Je vois de la victoire dans son regard quand il se rend compte du fait que je vais l'accueillir dans ma vie. Un prêtre est déjà là pour sceller notre union et je laisse mes yeux errer dans la foule, à la recherche de visages connus. Tous mes prétendants sont là, la plupart sourient alors que de rares ont des expressions dignes d'un enterrement. Je leur fais un signe de la main, déclenchant des rires de la part des invités. Je dois montrer que je suis toujours la même malgré ma décision de me marier et il est hors de question pour moi de leur faire croire qu'Eadlyn Schreave a disparu. J'entends à peine la voix du prêtre lorsqu'il énonce les différentes choses que nous devons savoir concernant notre mariage. Je sens les doigts de Kile s'entrelacer avec les miens et je retiens un frisson au contact de sa peau, essayant de ne pas m'échapper. Je perçois facilement le "oui" qu'il prononce d'une voix ferme et, quand vient mon tour, je jette un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers les invités, vers le peuple, comme s'ils participaient eux-aussi.

C'est alors que je le vois, un peu à l'écart de la foule, une expression triste sur son visage. Mon cœur se serre en l'apercevant et je dois prendre sur moi pour reporter mon attention sur le prêtre et la cérémonie. Ce que je pensais être une bonne chose n'en est finalement pas une. Alors que je croyais qu'Erik n'était pas là, c'est tout le contraire que je viens de remarquer et sa présence me chagrine encore plus que son absence. Je ne devrais pas être ainsi touchée par son regard mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer au fait qu'il a été un véritable ami pour moi tout au long de la Sélection. Il est devenu mon confident, j'ai réussi à lui ouvrir mon cœur alors que j'avais tant de mal à le faire face aux prétendants. Voilà ce que nous étions, de simples amis, rien de plus. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux remplis d'une douleur contenue. Nous n'avons fait que discuter jusque-là mais j'aurais dû deviner ses sentiments car ils ne sont que le reflet des miens. Mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui, il ne fait même pas partie de la Sélection et mes parents me le reprocheraient. Sans compter le peuple qui ne comprendrait pas et qui croit que je n'aime que Kile. Ce dernier m'observe en silence, attendant mon intervention pour finir enfin notre union. Je tente d'oublier Erik, mon cœur qui saigne et je me résous à continuer la mascarade que je joue depuis ma naissance.

\- Oui.

Le dernier mot de ma vie de solitaire, celui qui marque la fin de mon indépendance et le début d'une nouvelle vie. Mais mon existence sera bien terne maintenant que je sais que j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

* * *

 **Peut-être que je reviendrai sur ce fandom, _La Sélection_ est une série que j'ai beaucoup aimée et je n'ai pas encore envie d'abandonner les personnages de Kiera Cass.**


End file.
